Sent back for a second chance
by YoungRecklessly.Lovely
Summary: Sakura is sent back to the past to save there future but fate has it out for her when she wakes she's back in her 11 year old body. Worse of off she doesn't remember being sent from the future will she save the future or let fate replay itself? ((Sorry I suck at summaries))
1. Chapter 1

Sent back for a second chance

Current time:

Kakashi Hatake

Age: 29

Sakura Haruno

Age: 19

Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 19

Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 19

Itachi Uchiha

Age: 23

Summary: Team 7 was perfect for each other, they all had some kind of pain haunting them from the past that made them work together better to keep each other safe. After searching for Sasuke for so long it seemed almost hopeless but fate would bring him back to them. Sasuke hell bent on destroying the Leaf after finding out the truth behind his brothers actions finally had gained the right connections to destroy the hidden leaf village. Naruto and Sakura fought him head on but they still longed to make him see the light of how wrong this was, when people they loved continued to fall thanks to Sasuke and his followers is when the 5 Kages intervened. Tsunade summoned Sakura from the fight tried and on her last leg she smiled to her for all reasons daughter "Save our future change things for the better Sakura...I believe you're the only one who can do this." Sakura stared into the eyes of her 'mother' "What do you mean?" Tsunade smiled and then flew through hand signs so fast Sakura didn't even have time to realize what she had done. When she woke up she was staring up at a 5 year old Naruto and Sasuke...


	2. No memory of the future

**Chapter 1: No memory of the future**

* * *

_~Current time~_

**Sakura's P.O.V**

* * *

Huff Huff Huff I was desperately trying to catch my breath as I took on more and more missing nin's. Sasuke had teamed up with Kabuto and they created a reanimation jutsu so on top of the many missing nin's he already had gotten a hold of now we were fighting our friends and family. Today was defiantly not my day of all things today was my parents anniversary of there death many years ago, and it was my birthday this day always ended badly for me and today would probably be no different. Starting with half of the village being blown to pieces and leading up to this, I had fought close friends brought back from the dead. I had seen some of my friends die before me somewhere inside of me I wished I could curl up and die myself. I couldn't though everyone needed me including my brother Naruto.

Naruto and I weren't far from Sasuke now as we fought our way through the many enemies to get to him. One look over at Naruto and I knew he was going to barrel through them with shadow clones so we could get to Sasuke I nodded and summoned my chakra to my fist before slamming it down shattering the ground under the enemies. It gave Naruto the right amount of time for us to both get past them, and then there he was standing there like he was waiting for us.

"Naruto..." I froze at hearing his voice her stood the boy I love, here was the same boy we had been fighting to get back home for years. "Sakura..." my breathing seemed to stop as we both looked at our last team member he had pulled me from my thoughts.

All I could hear was faint sounds in the back ground from the Kage's fighting and my fellow friends and allies but with Sasuke standing before me I couldn't focus on anything else but him.

Naruto spoke first "Damn it teme why are you doing this?!" he yelled I looked over at Naruto I could hear the emotion in his voice we had both lost many people today due to Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled evilly it pulled my attention back to him as he looked at Naruto. "You are all pathetic these people are lying to you! Using you for their own selfish needs I am merely giving them a taste of their own medicine."

Naruto growled he didn't know why Sasuke was doing this but on one of my times down in the secret files area I had come across the massacre file to the Uchiha's. I brought it to Lady Tsunade's attention and in doing so I found out she herself did not know she made me promise to never say anything so until now I hadn't.

"Sasuke-kun those people who hurt you are all dead already. Danzo, the Elders ...Itachi, what you're doing now is wrong" Sasuke's eyes darted to me with such hate and yet held a small amount of shocked but it disappeared quickly. "Do not talk as if you know!" I kept my eyes on his as his sharingan stared back at me "I do know Sasuke about everything."

Suddenly Sasuke was running at me with his chidori I could hear Naruto scream my name and I could feel Kakashi's charka rushing at me but not quite fast enough that would stop this fate. When suddenly poof, my head spun a little as I realized I was no longer in front of team 7 but now looking at my shisui who was badly injured.

I quickly got to my knees and began trying to heal her when she stopped me, "Sakura please change the future and save us from this fate...I believe only you can do this" I looked at my mother for all reasons confused. "What do you mean?" Without explanation she threw some hands signs and then black.

My head was spinning and I no longer heard screams in the back ground, instead I heard heavy breathing from one, no two different people. Slowly I opened my eyes but when I did I knew they had grown wide because leaning over me with worried expressions was an 11 year old Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's loud voice rang through my ears as I flinched slightly my head hurt badly. I was beyond confused but I suddenly remembered how I had gotten here and the moments leading up to it. With the sudden rush of memories I screamed out in pain as it hurt my head badly it was too much at once and I knew it.

"Nii-san she needs help" was that Sasuke? I wondered as I clenched my fists into my hair willing the pain to go away. After a few seconds I could feel my body being lifted up by someone and as I tried to open my eyes again the pain coursed through my head causing me to black out. As my mind shut down and successfully pushing into unconsciousness all I could hear fading into nothing was Sasuke yelling "Sakura!"

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V**

Slowly I walked to the park where my little brother was, mother had again sent me to go retrieve him from his friends. They could keep him all night if they had the chance he had only seen him play with his friends 2 times before one was a blonde boy who has the nine tails sealed inside of him. The other was a strange little girl with pink hair she had be friended the nine tails host the day she moved to Konoha then in that same day decided that Sasuke would be her friend as well. Also from what I heard from my mother and Sasuke they were all in the same class at the academy.

As I thought about my brother and his friends I came up to the park as I looked around for the three kids as they usually were running around. I noticed I didn't see them around the end of the park where the trees and some benches were which made me worry for a second before hearing Sasuke yell for me "Nii-san she needs help!"

I looked to my brother and saw him with a worried expression written on him face as I looked to see him hovering over his pink haired friend. At first I thought maybe they over did it and she passed out when a sudden ear piercing scream came from her. My legs moved without my mind knowing so and next thing I knew I was carrying her bridal style to the hospital at my top speed.

I could hear my brother yell for her as he noticed i took her and dashed away, i looked down at the girl as she looked in so much pain. She then went limp in my arms her hands that were fisted in her hair fell to her side and her body seemed to relax almost but i knew it meant she was unconscious now which caused me to speed up.

I burst through the hospital doors quickly and as soon as I did a nurse looked at me with a shocked expression. "She needs help she was screaming then just passed out on the way here" the nurse nodded and a few more ran up taking the pink haired girl from him and rolled her away on a stretcher.

I watched for a few minutes at the door that she had disappeared behind i few nurses ran in and out and back into her room. It unnerved me for some reason I hadn't realized I was there for so long until my brother and his blonde hair friend ran in with my mother and father in tow behind them.

My brother's friend ran straight up to me and began yelling "What happened is Sakura-chan ok?" Sasuke was just as worried as his blonde friend as he stood to his side waiting for my answer. I looked at them and sighed "They haven't told me anything." I looked over to my parents as my mother looked sadly down at her youngest son feeling bad that he was so upset over his friend.

Naruto looked at Sasuke before yelling again, _'did this boy ever not yell'_ "We should stay here an make sure Sakura-chan has someone here for her when she wakes up."

Everyone looked at him then to Sasuke _'what did this boy mean so she had someone?_' my mother was the first to speak. "Sasuke what does he mean so she has someone? Where is that girls parents?" The room was so silent we could hear a pin drop but as Sasuke went to speak up the Third Hokage himself walked over and placed his hand on Sasuke and Naruto's shoulders.

"Hokage-sama" My father and I said at the same time my mother looked surprised but Naruto and Sasuke looked up at him as if awaiting precious information. "Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi" the Hokage looked to my father and mother the bowed to him then to me and I bowed as well. The Hokage then looked down to Naruto and Sasuke "Naruto, Sasuke" Sasuke bowed in respect but Naruto clenched his fists as he looked the Hokage in the eyes.

"Did they make it back old man?!" Naruto was rude I realized you do not call the leader of the village old man. The Hokage didn't seem to mind though was the strange part, but when I looked at his face I knew the news we were about to hear was not good. Sasuke seemed to pick it up to as well as my parents, "No Naruto they did not" I could see Sasuke stiffen and Naruto's fist clenched as tears streamed down his face.

I looked up at the Hokage about to ask who did not return when a nurse came out and looked at the Hokage and bowed. "Hokage-sama, Sakura-san is stable and awake" Naruto and Sasuke's heads both lifted when they heard this the Hokage pushed the boys towards her room. "She will need her friends do you not agree?"

Naruto and Sasuke ran into her room without a seconds hesitation. I then looked up to see the nurse bowing again before leaving, my father cleared his throat as we all looked at him "The boy had said something about no one being here for her, Hokage-sama where are the girl's parents?" The Hokage sighed before looking back towards the girl's room, "Her parents were K.I.A this morning, and they were due back 3 days ago."

My mother covered her mouth with her hands as tears welled up in her eyes my father just looked at the Hokage. "Make matters worse today is the girl's birthday she is 11 today" my mother was an emotional mess now for the girl in the other room. "Where will the girl live now?" My father always to the point of business, silently I just watched as I thought about young girl in the other room, it was unfortunate that she had lost both of her parents at the same time.

"Can she stay with us Okaa-san?" Sasuke had just walked from the room hearing his father ask the Hokage as to where she would live. My mother let her tears fall and ran to her son and hugged him "Of course she can Sasuke as long as the Hokage agrees." I knew as much as my brother and father the conversation was over the girl would be living with us until my mother said otherwise. All the men in the room shook their heads as my mother smiled and looked at Sasuke before we all heard a scream from the room.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes and realized as I looked up at a ceiling I was in a hospital if the beeping in the back ground was anything to go off of. I moved to rub my eyes as I slowly sat up, a few nurses looked at me and smiled before one walked out of the room the others made sure I was feeling better before leaving. I tried to remember why I was in here to begin with but I couldn't remember all I could remember was waking up and screaming because my head hurt then I woke up here. I sighed as I let my head rest and figured I would think about it more later.

Suddenly yellow and navy blue rushed at me, I smiled lightly these were my friends and family right now while my parents were away. Naruto jumped onto the bed and hugged me tightly as I looked over his shoulder as I hugged him Sasuke was standing next to my bed with his head down._ 'Something is wrong_' I pushed Naruto back and saw the red lines around his eyes he had been crying.

"What happened?" I said softly like my voice hadn't been used before it sounded strange to me for some reason but I shook it off and looked at my friends. Naruto had looked away and began crying, Sasuke looked away towards the door before leaving out of the room.

"Naruto-kun?" he looked at me sadly, I looked around the _room 'where were my parents they were still not home yet?_' As if he had read my thoughts "They aren't coming home Sakura-chan" he was looking at me when I lifted my eyes to look at him. My heart hurt suddenly like someone was stabbing it I grabbed the front of my shirt. I then realized I was already crying as I felt tear drops fall onto my hands as I closed my eyes and screamed out at the pain I was feeling.

Naruto jumped as I screamed when I heard Sasuke come in the room "Naruto you dobe!" then a few seconds later I could feel someone was holding me. I cried like never before as I grabbed onto the person who was holding me I choked on my own sobs but they wouldn't stop, _'why them?_'

After what I was guessing was a few hours I had fallen asleep while crying, I could feel someone pick me up to move me but where? My eyes burned from the intense crying session I had just had and my head ached again so I just let myself relieve itself with some much needed rest I would figure everything out when I woke up but for now I would relax against whoever was carrying me at the moment. _'Mmm they smell really good'_ I thought to myself before grabbing there shirt and drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V**

To say I was tense was an understatement I wasn't used to physical contact much less it coming from a girl. Not only that she was getting comfortable and seemed to be enjoying my touch as well. Not only that she was my brothers little friend who now would be staying in our house. I sighed as I followed my family back to the Uchiha compound Naruto and Sasuke walked behind me as they argued about how Naruto told Sakura about her parents. My mother and father were talking about something I figured it had to do with Sakura now living with us.

Once we reached our house my mother told me to put her in Sasuke's room while she went and made the guest room more fitted to her needs she said. I walked up to my brother's room and laid her on his bed and then covered her with his blanket. Sasuke and Naruto followed behind and then sat on the floor and continued arguing.

I walked to my room as I slowly got into more comfortable clothes before laying on my bed, I had a new mission tomorrow so I would need my rest. From what I had gathered from my captain it would be a week or so maybe longer.

Sighing I closed my eyes and rolled over soon falling into my own dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

_~The next morning~_

I rolled over and pulled the pillow closer to me _'wait pillow?'_ I squished the pillow a few times. _'I thought I was in the hospital there pillows aren't soft'_ I rubbed my eyes before sitting up slowly.

Blinking rapidly a few times I remembered someone had moved me after I was done crying.

_'That's right, mom, dad..._' a few tears threatened to spill over before I rubbed my eyes as fresh tears began to fall.

"Sakura?" my eyes fell open as I looked down and saw Sasuke sitting up off the ground_. 'Did he fall asleep on the ground?_' That's when I realized I'm in a boys room _'oh I'm in Sasuke's bed'_ Sasuke looked over at me as he slowly woke up then looked over to the snoring Naruto with drool out of his mouth. Sasuke instantly got mad and kicked Naruto in the head "OUCH TEME WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I watched them fight as tears still fell down my cheeks. "Shut up dobe" Naruto threw a pillow at Sasuke thus beginning a fight in the middle of his room.

I couldn't help but laugh I wiped my tears away and laughed as I watched them look at me with shock. Naruto was lying on the ground looking up at me as Sasuke stepped on his back "Sakura-chan? Are you...ok?" I slowly stopped laughing and nodded. "Did you both sleep on the floor so I could stay here to rest?" they both blushed very very slightly and Naruto stood up knocking Sasuke over "Of course Sakura-chan!" Sasuke kicked Naruto in the back starting another fight between them.

I watched them fight and smiled _'Mom, Dad I promise from this day forward I won't cry anymore I will just get stronger and protect my precious people like Naruto and Sasuke._' "Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, breakfast" The boys didn't seem to hear her, I smiled and jumped off Sasuke's bed and walked out of the room in search of the kitchen.

After a few minutes I found the kitchen and saw Mikoto setting the table and decided to help her. She smiled at me and thanked me before going to find Sasuke and Naruto. I stayed at the table but soon saw Mikoto walking up with Sasuke and Naruto they both were strangely quiet I figured she probably scary in her own way. She wasn't married to the head of the clan for nothing.

After breakfast I had found out I would be staying with the Uchiha's until I was ready to live alone. I thanked them but I knew I would only be extra weight I wanted to become stronger and that I would have to do alone so I decided I would talk to the Hokage today about moving soon.

Mikoto had gotten me some clothes from my old house since she figured I wouldn't want to return there so soon after my parent's death. So I got dressed and Sasuke, Naruto and, I went to the academy for school.

Upon arriving Naruto and Sasuke acted their usual selves Naruto talked with Kiba another boy in our class and Sasuke went and sat alone. Soon he was surrounded by all the girls in class well except for Hinata and myself that is. So this is how things would be, at school it seemed like none of us had ever talked before I guess I should have expected that. So I walked and found my own seat and waited for class to start lost in my own thoughts.

After class was over I left quickly I could tell Sasuke had seen me Naruto had stopped him from talking to me though he hadn't noticed my now absent presence. Once I got to the front of the academy I ran back to the house once I got there I ran to the door and took my shoes off quickly. I didn't want to see other kids parents come pick them up from school it was to fresh and I promised I wouldn't cry anymore.

I ran past the kitchen and straight to the room Mikoto had made up for me and shut the door. I could hear her call me but I didn't want to cry anymore so grabbed all my ninja tools my parents had gotten me and jumped out the window to the nearest training ground. I was going to become strong even if it killed me.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Sasuke walked back home after finally losing Naruto once he got inside he took his shoes off and looked up to see his mother just staring down the hall.

"Oh Sasuke how was school dear?" Mikoto noticed her sons presence as she turned and tried to smile but it came out to forced Sasuke noticed. He followed his mother into the kitchen as she began preparing for dinner. Sasuke sat down and looked around seeing that there was no annoying pink anywhere I stood up and went to go to her room to see if she was ok after leaving school so fast. "She left already, she seemed upset..." Sasuke looked back at his mother and nodded before walking to his room to think.

* * *

_~9 months later~_

**Sakura's P.O****.V**

"Breakfast!" Mikoto yelled from the kitchen, I looked at myself in the mirror on my wall as I fixed my ribbon in my hair and smiled. _'Today's the day'_ I looked down at my outfit I was excited today would be the day all my hard work would be tested.

I had been training my hardest every day after school from the second class was over I would go straight to train myself. It was hard and lonely but it would all be worth it today if I passed the academy test to become chunnin. All those nights without eating, all those nights I would fall over from exhaustion at the training grounds would prove itself today.

It had been months since I moved into the Uchiha compound but no one would even know because I was never there except to sleep and eat breakfast. I knew Sasuke knew I was training some days he would follow me just to make sure I made it home safely but other than that I was alone. I never spoke to anyone in the house anymore since the day I promised myself to be strong but that would all change if I could at least make chunnin.

I opened my door and ran out the room to the kitchen only to run straight into something, or I should say someone. I rubbed my forehead as I slowly opened my eyes to see Itachi looking down at me. He must have forgotten I lived her being that I'm never in the home but I couldn't tell his face was blank like Sasuke's usually was. He had on an Anbu uniform I had forgotten that he became Anbu a month ago and he hadn't been home since.

"Sorry Uchiha-san" with that said I ran around him to the kitchen, grabbing my breakfast and heading to the door. Sasuke was already at the door putting his shoes on, he seemed surprised to see me I smiled as I put my shoes on and took a step outside. "Race you there" with that I took off to the academy; I knew Sasuke would beat me but it felt nice to be able to have fun for once. I mean today would change our lives forever this may be the last time we get to have the fun of a race.

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I had just come home my mother had asked me to eat but I really wanted a shower first, as I walked to my room a flash of pink ran straight into my chest. I looked down and saw Sakura, I had to admit I forgot she lived with us I hadn't seen her but a few times here and there it was never at the house it was around the training areas.

She was rubbing her forehead before saying sorry and running off, I just looked back and went back to my room to take a shower.

Once I was done I walked to the kitchen to see my mother eating alone with a bright smile on her face. I slowly walked over to the table and began eating the breakfast she had prepared, there was nothing like a mothers meal after a long mission.

"They will pass I just know it" my mother had stood up and looked to the front door as she smiled and looked back to me. "Hn" my mother just laughed and walked her plate to the sink and started cleaning "Oh I should prepare a big dinner in celebration to the occasion!" _'What was my mother talking about?_' "Itachi you should pick up your brother and Sakura from class today they will be more than happy to see you."

Sighing I just 'Hn'd' in response before going to the Hokage tower to turn in my mission report before picking the two up from the academy.

On my walk to the Hokage tower I thought about what my mother had said that _morning 'what was there to celebrate it wasn't anyone's birthday that I could remember'_ I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in" I opened the door and bowed to the Hokage "Itachi welcome back" I nodded as I walked up and handed the report to the Hokage. The Hokage just nodded and read it over quickly "You have the next month off, rest" I bowed again "Hokage-sama" and turned to the door. "Oh Itachi" I turned around to look at the Hokage before leaving "Congratulate Sasuke and Sakura on their graduation for me" I nodded and walked out.

_'So that's what it was they are graduating the Academy today, well if they pass the test_' I walked to the academy in thought. _'No wonder my mother is excited, Sasuke will no doubt pass but Sakura?'_ I thought about the pink haired girl and realized I knew nothing about her. It had been almost a year that she had been living with us and all I knew was her name age and hair color.

As I walked to the Academy I thought about the few times I had seen the pink haired girl, she was training every time I saw her, well expect the day I first really meet her. Maybe she would pass, only time would tell.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"The test will begin now we will call out your name and you will go into the next room and be tested", I looked around the class most of the students were trying to act cocky but I could see that most were nervous.

I looked over today I sat by Sasuke and Naruto on my other side, I smiled and looked at Sasuke "Good luck Sasuke-kun" he just nodded "Hn."

I smiled and then looked to my other side at Naruto "Good luck Naruto" he smiled brightly "Of course Sakura-chan! I will pass that test and become the next Hokage" I laughed and nodded to him.

"Sakura Haruno" I looked up to see Iruka sensei call my name I stood up but stopped when Sasuke spoke "Good luck" I smiled and walked to the next room.

I walked into the other room and saw Iruka sensei and Mizuki sitting at a table with a bunch of leaf head bands. "Sakura" I smiled and looked up at Iruka sensei "All you need to do is create 2 exact clones" I nodded _'how easy._'

I made a few hand signs and poof 2 exact clones of myself, I smiled with pride as Iruka nodded. "Congrats Sakura grab a head band and come to class tomorrow morning at 9" I bowed slightly and walked out. Once in the hall way I jumped for joy as I held onto my head band _'I'm a shinobi now!'_

I watched as Iruka walked back to the class and called on someone else, I stayed in the halls as I waited for Sasuke. After about 10 minutes Sasuke came from the room and looked up at me for a second I could see shock in his eyes but then it was gone. I looked down and saw a head band in his hand and I smiled and ran and hugged him. "We did it Sasuke-kun were ninja now!" I was so happy.

Sasuke just stood still till I let him go but then grabbed my hand and ran out of the school, once we made it outside he stopped and I hit his back.

"Nii-san?" I looked around Sasuke and saw Itachi standing there waiting for him. Sasuke smiled and ran to his brother "I passed Nii-san" Itachi looked down at Sasuke and patted him on the head, before leaning down he smirked and poked his forehead. Sasuke looked mad and rubbed his forehead, then he smiled "I'm going to go show mom" Sasuke began to walk away but stopped and looked back at me with a sadden look.

I looked down I knew what he was thinking he was feeling bad for saying that in front of me and I knew it. But this is what I was training for to be strong enough to protect my special people, I promised I wouldn't cry anymore and I was going to keep that promise.

I smiled and ran towards Sasuke and as I pasted him I yelled "Last one home cleans with Mikoto" Sasuke froze and started running after me when I looked back at Itachi. "Looks like Itachi's doing dishes tonight" he smiled for once it almost made me fall as I ran he took the bait and disappeared. I looked towards the Uchiha compound and smiled today would start a new life for me, with my friends as my family now.

We may never have fun like this again because starting tomorrow I would be a ninja and I would lay down my life for my precious people so for now I would enjoy this race it may be my last.

Later that night I smiled happily as Sasuke and I helped Mikoto with the dishes, "What are you smiling so much about Sakura?" I looked at Sasuke then up at Mikoto and kept smiling she laughed at me and hugged me. No words needed she understood me without words needed, she knew as much as I did tomorrow would change our lives forever this may be the last time we would smile so freely.


	3. Where team 7 began

**Chapter 2: Where team 7 began.**

* * *

**First off I would like to begin with saying THANK YOU to all the followers I now have with this story. Candies for you all!**

**Secondly this story will be a long one so I hope you all stay with me. I really hope that I will get some R&R this chapter it may seem like things are progressing slow but they will pick up I promise. ^^**

**Oh and to clarify now the current ages are**

**Sakura: 11**

**Sasuke:12**

**Naruto:12**

**Itachi:16**

**Kakashi:22**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

'Beep Beep Beep' I sigh as I reach over and push some chakra into my finger before tapping my alarm causing it to break.

I slowly sit up and stretch I look out my window and see the sun just rising, I kick my blankets off and jump out of my bed and dash to grab my clothes before running to my bathroom.

After a shower I quickly get dressed in my new outfit, I had decided to change my outfit now that I am a shinobi. I walked out of the bathroom back into my room as I walked over to my dresser and mirror. I looked down and grabbed my leaf head band and smile brightly I tie it on top of my head where my ribbon usually stays. I smile as I look at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a white shirt with a fish net underneath as my shirt stopped under my breast. I also choose to wear my new red skirt with black ninja shorts under (think of Tsunade's outfit as a child).

"Breakfast!" I looked to my door and smiled as I listened to Mikoto yell for everyone. I looked back at my mirror one more time and saw my mother's bright greens eyes staring back at me and my father's pink hair I was my parent's child. _'Mother, Father I know you're watching me, protecting me, but as of today I will be protecting my precious people...just watch me I won't let you guys down'_

* * *

I was the first one to the kitchen table for breakfast this morning _'like always'_ "Good morning Sakura." I looked up to see Mikoto smiling at me from across the table, I smiled back "Good morning Mikoto-san" she laughed lightly "Sakura dear just Okaa-san is fine." I had never called anyone besides my mother by that, I just nodded towards her and smiled.

"Good morning Itachi, how was your mission?" Itachi walked up to the table and sat down before saying to his mother "Successful." I had never really been around much but from what I can tell by Sasuke the only person in the family who knew how to hold a conversation was Mikoto.

I looked up at the clock and realized I had about 30 minutes till I had to be at the Academy so I began eating.

By the time I was done eating and had walked to the sink to wash my dish I heard Sasuke walk in, "Good morning Sasuke." "Hn" was the only response he gave it made me smile_, 'something's will never change_' I washed my dish the walked to the front door.

"Leaving already Sakura dear?" I looked back and nodded "I want to get there a few minutes early to see who all passed yesterday." Mikoto just smiled and walked me to the door to see me off I guessed. I put my shoes on and looked back to Mikoto "Have a good day" she nodded back to me. "Good luck on your first day" I smiled and headed off to the academy.

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V**

Once I came into the kitchen for breakfast the first thing I noticed were her bright emerald eyes smiling at my mother as she talked to her. I just took my seat as my mother asked me about my mission she knew I couldn't give any information so I answered simply "Successful."

When the pink haired girl stood to clean her dish I noticed 3 things as she walked into the kitchen, one she was wearing new clothing, two they made her eyes and hair stand out in a good way, and three she was going to be a distraction to whoever was placed onto her team in that outfit. I shook my head and looked away, I hadn't noticed I was staring at her back till my mother cleared her throat and looked at me. I just turned to my breakfast and began eating so not to seem like I was looking at my little brother's friend.

I listened as my mother walked Sakura to the door, I looked up to see Sasuke slowly just getting done with his breakfast already looking irritated. "What's wrong Sasuke you look upset dear?" my mother always asked what no one else would, and she was probably the only one to get him to talk anyways.

"She's annoying" my mother and I both looked at him gathering the she was Sakura. "Sakura?" Sasuke just looked up at our mother and nodded "Why do you say that Sasuke?" I would never admit it out loud but I too wondered why he suddenly had an irritation to the pink haired girl,' _weren't they friends?'_

I looked over to see my brother having a hard time expressing whatever he was trying to say, my mother could probably see it as well but neither of us was going to say anything. "What if..." I watched as he thought something over then looked away from us "She could...get hurt." The last part of his sentence was said almost too soft for anyone to hear but being in the Anbu I heard and I knew my mother did as well by the large smile on her face.

My mother grabbed Sasuke's plate off the table and promptly pushed him towards the door to hurry and get to the Academy. Once he walked away my mother looked back at me and smiled_, 'what in the world is she up to now?_' I sighed when my mother had her eyes on something it didn't matter if Kami himself wanted different she made things happen her way.

I just grabbed my plate and brought it to the sink before she came in besides me, "I've got it" she said as she took the plate from my hands. I turned to leave the kitchen when my mother stopped me by the door "Sakura looked good in her knew outfit today, don't you think Itachi?" I just "hn'ed" and walked back to my room.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I looked around the room seeing no one had arrived yet I took a seat and waited, the first person that showed up was Hinata. I smiled and waved to her as she walked in she was such a shy timid girl who we all knew had a huge crush on Naruto.

The next few people came in some I didn't know, then Choji, Kiba, Shino, Ino and Shikamaru. Ino saw me and walked over with her hands on her hips "So you passed forehead" I just shook my head_ 'of course I passed_' Shikamaru came and sat next to Choji in front of me.

Sasuke then walked in and all the girls expect Hinata and I ran to follow him to his seat, which happened to be by me. Everyone began to find their seats and then the last person anyone expected walked in "This class is only for those who passed Naruto" Shikamaru commented.

Naruto pointed to his forehead where his head band sat, "I passed, believe it! You're looking at the next Hokage!" I smiled as I watched Naruto, since I began training alone I hadn't seen much of any of my friends except when Sasuke would carry me home the nights I would fall asleep on the training grounds.

"Don't get yourself killed or I'll hate you" I looked over shock probably written across my face as I looked at Sasuke. He had his hands folded together covering his mouth so it was hard to tell if he had even spoken to me or if I was imagining it.

When he glanced at me quickly as I stared at the side of his face I knew he had said that, I smiled '_at least some one cares for me'._

Soon after Naruto walked over and took the empty seat on my other side and the. Iruka walked in and looked around before smiling " Alright it seems everyone's here" I looked around there was only 12 of us.

"I will call out your names and squad numbers these will be your teammates, you will be on a three man squad plus a jounin captain." Everyone nodded as they understood pretty easy to get.

Silently I wondered who would have to put up with my friends, I looked over to Naruto and smiled he was so energetic whoever team he would end up on he would probably drive them crazy.

I looked to my left to Sasuke I almost felt bad for him he was always trying to be better than Itachi. Only Naruto and I knew this so he would have to probably dumb down for his team on top of that if there was a girl on his team I could only imagine the problems he would have.

I sighed as I looked down at my desk with my hands under my desk, those weren't the real problems though. It was like Sasuke had said to me we were ninja now. There was nothing that said we would come home tomorrow or live to see next year or even next month. I sighed again not listening to Iruka's lecture what bothered me most was if my friends got hurt _'my precious people in my life'_. What I wasn't able to save them or help, would I even know until it was too late? These thoughts made me sad I didn't want to have to depend on the other people in there squads cause no one could protect them better than me.

At that moment, like they could read my mind, they both gabbed one of my hands from under the desk and squeezed them. I could feel my heart beat with love from my friends as I smiled brightly.

"Alright then team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha,..." I looked up then towards Sasuke. "Sakura Haruno,..." My eyes widen as I looked back at Iruka when Sasuke squeezed my hand. "And Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto jumped up and pointed at Sasuke. "Why do I have to be on a team with teme he will only slow me down!" I could feel myself lose my temper as I stood up and hit Naruto in the head.

Naruto was quite for the rest of the team announcements.

* * *

_'1 hour late are you serious!'_ I sighed as I watched Naruto yell at Sasuke about him slowing Naruto down in his quest to become Hokage. I laid my head against my hand as I looked over at the door patiently waiting for our new sensei.

"Shut up and stop say Hm teme!" Naruto yelled and pointed his finger at Sasuke, I could see the veins pop out on his forehead. "Me and Sakura-chan don't need you!" _'Who does he think he is to talk for me?'_ I walked over behind Naruto and hit him on the head. Sasuke just 'hn'ed' and walked to sit down.

Naruto just whined "Sakura-chan that hurt" I tried to hold down my temper before I hit Naruto again. "I was just telling Sasuke-teme we don't need him!" At the same time I had reached over and hit Naruto in the face our team captain decided to walk in.

"Hmph" I froze _'stupid Naruto making me look bad'_ I turned around and smiled awkwardly as I rubbed the back of my head. "My first impression is your all idiots" our new sensei said I could feel myself itch to yell at him but I quickly tried to push that urge down that would only make things worse.

"Meet me on the roof" then poof, he was gone just as fast as he had shown up. I turned and glared daggers a Naruto as he flinched and backed away to the other side of the class room.

* * *

_~on the roof~_

"So now that you're all here let's get started. Well begin with introductions. Give your name, likes dislikes, hobbies, and goals." Our sensei said plainly, "Can you show us first Sensei?" I asked as he looked at me and nodded. "Hm sure, my names is Kakashi Hatake, I have lots of likes and dislikes, my hobbies I have a few, and my goals I don't really feel like telling you guys that." I wanted to fall off the roof his answer was so stupid all we learned was his name.

"Ok let's start with ladies first." I smiled and nodded "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like to train, and I dislike Naruto! My hobbies are training and learning new things, and my goals are to protect all my precious people." I smiled brightly as I looked to Kakashi, Naruto was anime crying in the corner and Sasuke was just looking in my direction.

"Next" Kakashi said as he looked to Naruto, "Alright! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I love ramen, I dislike waiting 2 minutes for the instant cups of ramen, my hobbies are eating all kinds of ramen, and my goal is to become the greatest Hokage believe it!" I sighed only Naruto.

"And lastly" Kakashi then looked to Sasuke, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't really like anything, and dislike a few things, my hobbies I don't really have any, and my goals are for me alone." I shook my head leave it to Sasuke to be less informant then Kakashi.

"Tomorrow we will have an exercise in survival be at training ground 3 at 6am" we all nodded Naruto grumbled something about being too early before Kakashi turned around and gave us an eye crinkle. "Oh and don't eat breakfast because you'll probably throw up." Poof and he was gone again. _'Well might as well go home and rest before tomorrow who knows what we will be going through.'_

* * *

I walked back to the house with Sasuke when we entered Mikoto rushed us at the door with a smile imprinted on her face. Sasuke sighed and I smiled "Good afternoon Mikoto how w-" She stopped me mid-sentence as she put her hands on her hips. "I have been sitting here all day like every day. Now tell me who are your sensei's and who are on your teams?" I smiled and looked over at Sasuke.

Mikoto wasn't about to let us move from the front door until we answered her so I smiled up at her and put my hands behind my back, "My sensei is Kakashi Hatake who is really...strange." Mikoto nodded "He will be a great teacher, alright teammates?" I smiled even brighter "Naruto Uzumaki and..." Mikoto smiled "That's great you got to be on a team with your friend what about the other member?" I looked over at Sasuke as he looked annoyed. "Sasuke Uchiha." Mikoto squealed like a teenage girl with happiness as she hugged us both tightly.

"I am going to prepare an even bigger dinner in celebration!" Mikoto let us fall to the ground and ran off to the kitchen. I just smiled and looked at Sasuke before standing up and walking out to the back porch.

I walked out onto the back porch and walked a ways down away from everyone in the house hopefully. There was a little grass area with some trees, were I practiced sometimes when I didn't feel like going all out.

I walked over to my own little training grounds, and began stretching, after stretching for about 10 minutes I stood up and walked over to a tree. I took out a kunai and make a deep mark in the tree before walking back about 20 feet. I closed my eyes and look a deep breath_, 'in...and out...'_ I gripped the kunai and then opened my eyes and threw it at the tree missing the mark by 1 centimeter. I sighed and grabbed another kunai and turned around with my back to the tree. I took a few more even breaths before turning around at neck breaking speed and threw the kunai.

I hit the mark that time and smiled before walking to 2 other trees and marking them like the first tree, but this time a bit my thumb and rubbed some blood over the marks leaving a faint trace of chakra on the marks. I then walked away from the three trees and pulled out my ribbon and tied it to cover my eyes before I spun around 5 times fast. Once I stopped I grabbed 3 kunai in my hand as I took a longer break and concentrated. _'I can do this, just concentrate...look for the chakra...and...'_ "THERE!" I threw all my kunais at once and ripped my blind fold off. I jumped for joy when I saw all three had hit there marks.

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V**

_~10 minutes earlier~_

I sat on the roof above the empty area in the back of our house, I looked down at some lone trees and a open area. I had noticed it seemed as if someone had been target practicing here but I knew Sasuke trained on our special training grounds. I never paid any attention to the pink haired girl to know where she trained but I knew she did every day.

I was about to go out and look for my cousin Shishu when I saw pink enter the area I was looking down at_. 'So she's the one who's been training here._' I thought to myself as I watched her stretch before going and making new marks on the trees. I watched her throw her first kunai, she missed but only barely but that made a difference that little bit could mean life or death on the field. But she was a beginner and she did '_well'_ I would say for her age.

What caught my attention was how she went about hitting three trees at once, I noticed how she left a faint amount of chakra in her blood, something someone her age shouldn't be able to do. To say I was interested was an understatement I was enthralled by this young girl who had only just made gennin yesterday.

I watched her carefully when she finally yelled "THERE!" and then just as fast as she had turned around they all embedded themselves into their markers. I was slightly amazed by this girl, she was...different, something in her gave me '_hope_' for our younger generations.

I smirked to myself as I watched her dance around happily as I thought about her, she was young but not that young she was only 4 years younger than myself. Although, she had done so much for everyone around her without even knowing so.

When the pink haired girl moved in my father had been so into clan business we barely saw him but Mikoto had been on him about family once they took her in. Something about what if something happened to them what about Sasuke and himself. Since then the Uchiha compound seems to have been at more peace then they have had for a while. For a while I was worried about my father trying to take on the Hokage but once my mother put her foot down about family being more important things changed. I had no one to thank but the pink haired girl because if it weren't for that day and if it weren't for her friendship to my brother our family may have ended up dead by now.

I looked down at the girl again as she laid flat on her back and seemed to be watching the clouds. I smirked as she looked up and caught my eyes, her eyes locked on mine for what felt like forever but was merely a few seconds. I poofed back to my room and laid down on my bed and clenched my shirt into my fists, something was stirring inside of me and for once I had no idea what it was...

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I stared up at the spot where Itachi was just sitting staring at me, I looked away and blushed lightly. There was something about the way he looked at me made my stomach flutter, something strange as I closed my eyes and let the breeze keep me cool, before drifting off into a blissful sleep.


	4. The test of a promise

**Chapter 3: The test of a promise**

* * *

**Alright I want to start off this chapter by thanking all of my new followers and all the people who list this story on their alerts. Also thank you to everyone who has been reading this and will continue to read this. It is because of you guys that I am so motivated to keep writing, although I love to write I would be nothing without all of you! So COOKIES FOR ALL!**

**Alright so back to this story their ages are still the same even though there is another time skip I believe either by the end of this chapter or by the next one Sakura will be turning 12 so which ever her birthday lands in the story I will say again then. I just wanted everyone to understand why I put up the ages in the last chapter all so with her being back in time it just made sense to clarify.**

**So enough blabbing back to the story I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

_**~3 months later~**_

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Why can't we get a mission worthy of my talents?" Naruto complained as we stood in front of the third Hokage as we waited for another mission. I really just wanted to hit Naruto for being so stupid but now was not the time or place. _'Although a better mission besides cleaning and chasing cats would be nice'_ I sighed and waited it didn't matter what we wanted we weren't going to get a higher mission.

I looked over at Sasuke and he just looked at the Hokage probably thinking along the same things as me. Naruto had sat himself on the ground as he continued to pout about his talent being wasted. Kakashi scratched the back of his head as if to apologize for Naruto's rude behavior.

"Alright then Naruto, I will assign you a C-rank mission. It's an escort mission to the land of waves." Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and I all looked up quickly to the Hokage as he spoke to us. "Yeah it's about time old man!" I smiled politely to the Hokage before turning to Naruto and hitting him hard as he rolled to the other side of the room_. 'Great now the Hokage is going to take back our mission because of this baka.'_

When I turned back to the Hokage he just smiled, Iruka just looked like I was going to hurt him as well, Sasuke was smirking, and Kakashi had his eye crinkle thing he did.

"I am sorry for Naruto's rude behavior Hokage-sama" I smiled as nicely as I could in hopes to get back on his good side. "Sakura-chan that one really hurt this time..." Naruto whined as I glared over my shoulder at him_, 'if he knew what was good for him he would stay put.'_ He seemed to get the point as he stayed at the other end of the room away from me.

"As I was saying you will be leaving in an hour, you will be escorting Mr Tazuna, a bridge builder from the land of waves." We all nodded as we soon heard footsteps "Here he comes now, Mr Tazuna this will be the team to escort you."

We all looked to the door to see an older drunken man with pink cheeks leaning against the door, Naruto choose this time to come stand by us.

"You expect me to believe these kids are ninja the squirt doesn't even look like a ninja, at least the other two can act like one." I wanted to turn around and request a different mission this man was extremely rude. "Who you calling squirt?!" I smiled as Sasuke and I took a step closer to Naruto to show him he was shorter and thus making him the squirt Tazuna was talking about. This just made Naruto mad but before he could yell more Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder and looked at us. "Let's all go get packed and meet at the gate ready to leave in an hour."

We all nodded and took off to our homes to get ready to leave on our first real mission.

* * *

Of course when Sasuke and I told Mikoto she panicked somewhat but soon got over it knowing we were on the same team and it was only a escort mission.

So after talking to Mikoto for 20 minutes we had to hurry and pack before going to meet our team at the gate.

I finished packing early and walked out back to my training area as I looked at the trees I perfected my throwing technic at. I smiled to myself as I remembered that day, I hadn't seen Itachi much after that he went on a mission for 2 months and upon returning went on another mission. No one knew when he was due back but I still wanted to ask him why he had been watching me that day.

So I opened my bag and took out a piece of paper and quickly wrote a note for Itachi, I knew he was the only other person who came back here so if it wasn't touched when I got back I would just throw it away.

I nodded as I looked at the note stuck to a tree by a kunai and smiled as I walked back into the house I ran into Sasuke. "Let's go." I just smiled and followed him out of the house.

* * *

_**~at the gate~**_

Kakashi and Tazuna were waiting as Sasuke and I walked up, I knew Naruto would be late, knowing Naruto he probably stopped to get a quick bowl of ramen. "Sorry guys I grabbed one last bowl of ramen to hold me until we get back." I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand _'only Naruto.'_

Kakashi nodded then began walking out of the village with Tazuna in front, Naruto behind him, Sasuke next to Naruto, and I walked back with our sensei.

After about 2 hours of walking Naruto and Sasuke started arguing, I sighed as I watched from behind them. Naruto stopped walking and pointed a finger at Sasuke but before anyone could say anything two shinobi attacked Kakashi sensei. We all looked back as he was torn to shreds, Naruto froze up and began shaking, Sasuke took a step towards me "Sakura" I nodded and ran over besides Tazuna.

The two shinobi then ran past Sasuke and Naruto at me and Tazuna I grabbed a kunai prepared for them to attack me when they jumped up to go for Tazuna. The slight shock it gave me stopped me from protecting Tazuna, but luckily Sasuke threw a shuriken stopping the two ninjas from harming him.

At that moment Kakashi re-appeared to help as finished up the fight and took out the two ninja. Tazuna still shocked looked down at me and I smiled. "Don't worry Mr Tazuna we will protect you." He just nodded before Kakashi began walking towards us I looked over to see Sasuke and Naruto "I hope you're ok, scaredy cat" Naruto just looked at Sasuke and took his insult which was a first, he must be really shook up.

"I thought you were dead" Tazuna said to Kakashi I just looked at Kakashi, _'right why didn't he help us until the end?_' Kakashi looked at Tazuna like he was sizing him up "I was waiting to see who they were after." Tazuna couldn't seem to keep his eye contact with Kakashi after that. "I needed to see if those shinobi were after us other shinobi or you."

It made sense we weren't sent to protect Tazuna just to get from point A to B safely. I looked up at Tazuna "Mr Tazuna were just gennin, were not ready for something like this yet." Tazuna looked down at me before turning away.

"Alright then just leave me here I'll go on by myself, there are probably more ninja who will kill me before I make it home. They will have to tell my daughter who's waiting for me at home OH she'll be heart broken. Oh but not as much as my poor dear grandson who will grow up to know that Leaf ninja abandon his poor old grandfather and begin to hate the Leaf..." with fake tears in his eyes we all groaned as Kakashi sighed. '_Ugh baka old man for making us feel bad.'_

"Well we can't just let him go alone," he rubbed the back of his head as he gave an eye crinkle. I looked at Sasuke and we nodded before I looked back at Tazuna and smiled. "I just froze up...and stupid Sasuke had to save me" I looked back to see Naruto having some kind of internal battle with himself. I felt bad for him, as I watched him talk to himself, when Naruto took a kunai and stabbed himself in the hand. "AH YOU BAKA!"

After Kakashi stopped him and fixed up his hand we all began our trip to take Tazuna to the land of waves.

* * *

We had run into some problems along the way, a man named Zabuza attacked us but thanks to Sasuke and Naruto we were able to make it away. Kakashi had gotten himself captured but we refused to leave, knowing our odds if we tried to run like he said but also he had taught us team work. So that being our first lesson from our sensei we stuck to him weather our lives were in danger or not.

We sat in Tazuna's kitchen after meeting his daughter and grandson, they were a nice family, Kakashi had taught us how to use chakra to run up a tree. Of course I have good charka control so I did it on my first try. Sasuke and Naruto not so much, they were happy for me but their rivalry made them go crazy for two days just to get to the top off the tree.

Naruto had fallen asleep and was probably going to be asleep for a few days so Kakashi, Sasuke and I were on guard to help watch Tazuna build his bridge. I sat on the railing to the bridge as I watched Tazuna, Sasuke, and Kakashi continue to build the bridge. Most of the builders quit because they were afraid of some boss guy who would kill them.

After we heard about this village struggles we all decided to stay and see it the bridge being finished. We took it on as a part of the mission besides we couldn't let Tazuna finish the bridge alone it would never get done before he died of old age.

I walked over to help Sasuke when a thick heavy fog suddenly came over the bridge making it hard to see. I looked around when I noticed Kakashi look to us I nodded and dashed over to Tazuna. "Stay behind me Mr Tazuna" he nodded, soon after Sasuke stood next to me as we guarded Tazuna.

We could hear the voices of Zabuza and Haku, I stiffened as I realized this was what we had been training for. This was our kill or be killed they taught us in the Academy, I never thought it would come to this so soon after becoming a shinobi_. 'I promised mom and dad I would protect my precious people.'_ I looked over to Sasuke _'Sasuke,_' I looked to where I was beginning to lose Kakashi's figure in the mist, _'Kakashi sensei_' I thought about Naruto sleeping back at the house and closed my eyes. _'...and Naruto, my precious people I will protect them until my last breath._' I pulled out 3 kunais in each hand and stood ready.

We waited, for a sound anything we could hear Kakashi sensei fighting who we guessed was Zabuza. I looked over to Sasuke and he looked back at me at that moment, we didn't have to say anything we were both thinking the same thing _'where's Haku?'_

Suddenly, Haku appeared before us "I can see he is precious to you. As I can see that she is just as precious to you." Sasuke and I looked at Haku already in a fighting stance._ 'I need to get Tazuna out of here to buy us some time'_ I glance out of the corner of my eye at Sasuke and he nodded slightly.

Sasuke threw shuriken at Haku as a distraction as I turned around and grabbed Tazuna's hand and began pulling him away from Haku and Sasuke. "Mr Tazuna when I tell you to run and get Naruto please" I looked over my shoulder at him as we ran as fast as he could. "Right do what you must girl" I nodded and then once we were out of the fog I let go of his hand "Now Tazuna." I watched for a second as he took off running back to his house, when he was out of sight I ran back to Sasuke_, 'please don't be too late.'_

* * *

I kept running but it felt like I had been running forever and the fog wasn't helping when I stopped running. I looked around and everything looked the same not that it shouldn't but it was to strange, I closed my eyes and listened hard _'there's no sound of the waves below.'_

I opened my eyes and pushed my chakra out like Kakashi sensei had taught me after our first training when he trapped me in genjutsu. "KAI" Everything around me changed as sound slowly flooded my ears, someone was fighting, and someone was calling my name but it sounded so far away. "SAKURA!" Sasuke, I sat up I was 20 feet away from Sasuke and Haku, Sasuke was calling to me from inside what looked like an igloo. (It's an ice hut if anyone didn't know)

I stood up as Sasuke smirked seeing me alright but my heart dropped as hundreds of senbon needles pierced his body from every direction. I hadn't even realized I had screamed until my ears picked up the sound of my ear piercing scream echoing in the distance.

Sasuke struggled to stand up again, I began to panic _'I have to do something'_ I could hear Haku saying something to him but my ears weren't understanding his words, it was like he was speaking another language.

I took a few steps towards Sasuke and Haku's ice mirrors as I saw Haku ready more senbon needles. Before I could even take another step Haku threw hundreds of senbons at Sasuke again, my eyes became hot from fresh tears pouring out of my eyes. I willed my feet to move to help him but they weren't responding.

I noticed Sasuke wasn't able to stand all the way up yet but Haku was prepared to attack again, I took all that I had learned these last few days and put it to use. I pushed my chakra into my feet and dashed as fast as I could and pushed Sasuke out of the ice mirror trap Haku had him in, just in enough time that I took all the hits instead of Sasuke.

I could hear him scream my name as I barely stood with senbon needles sticking out of my body from every which direction. I looked over at him and gave my best smile as I reached and grabbed three kunai, I closed my eyes and listened I knew Haku would attack again _'maybe I can break one of his mirrors._'

I waited and Haku attacked me again a hundred more senbon stuck to me in more odd places but once I felt the last one hit me I threw all three of my kunai and fast. All it did was result in Haku sending more senbon at me, little did I know as I lost consciousness that, one I had ripped off a piece of Haku's outfit, two Naruto had just arrived, and three Sasuke had awakened his sharingan at that moment.

* * *

"Sakura-chan?" _'Naruto?'_ "Sakura..." _'Sasuke?'_ I moved slightly but a stabbing pain rushed through my body. 'What happened to me?' I slowly opened my eyes and a blurry Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi sensei, and Tazuna were staring down at me. I blinked a few times then it all came back to me _'Haku...'_ I sat up quickly which wasn't a smart choice as I winced in pain.

"W-what,...Haku?" Naruto looked down, _'was he sad?_' Sasuke just looked at me and shook his head I looked over to where Naruto was looking and saw Haku and Zabuza. _'They look peaceful'_ I looked back as Naruto hugged me tightly.

"Get off her dobe" Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto from me, I smiled and looked everyone over. Naruto looked untouched, Sasuke looked beaten but better than me probably, Kakashi looked worn out but otherwise we all looked good for fighting missing ninja's.

I smiled to myself _'thank you mom, dad for keeping my precious people safe while I was unable to.'_

Sasuke and Naruto helped me up, I looked around to see all the villagers smiling and starting to help build the bridge. It seemed everyone had a change of heart while I was out, I looked over to Sasuke as I silently asked for details of what happened.

Sasuke just smirked and told me everything as we walked back to the house to get ready to leave Kakashi said he strongly believed they would not be having any more problems.

By the time we had rested and eaten, and packed all of our things together 3 days had gone by, and the bridge had been finished. Probably due to everyone helping out this time around, so we stood at the bridge and said our goodbyes as we turned and head back home.

I looked over at my team and smiled after this mission they weren't just my team anymore, we had all put our lives on the line for each other we were family now.

I watched as Naruto and Sasuke argued, it made me smile, everything was back to normal. I then looked up at Kakashi sensei to see him probably smiling but all I could see was his eye crinkle thing he did as he too watched Naruto and Sasuke.

I looked towards the road and smiled we were going home everyone was safe, and I could say I helped protect my fri- '_no'_ I stopped myself _'my family._' I looked over at Kakashi and pointed to the road he just nodded as I took a few steps to be ahead of Sasuke and Naruto.

They both stopped arguing and looked at me as I smiled "Last one home treats everyone to a meal!" And just like that Kakashi and I were gone, I looked back to see a slightly stunned Sasuke and a dumb founded Naruto. Sasuke got it faster than Naruto and began running and soon after Naruto was running to, I laughed as we all ran for home. We wouldn't get there fast but that was ok for me I was with my family.

* * *

_**~Uchiha Compound~**_

**_Itachi's P.O.V_**

I had just got home from a mission and my mother was already asking me questions, how was the mission, are you ok, was anyone hurt. I answered then accordingly and walked past the kitchen to my room after a shower I walked down to the kitchen and noticed only two plates of food.

"Your father had some clan business to attend to, Sasuke and Sakura are on their first escort mission they've been gone almost 2 weeks already." I just nodded as I ate my food with my mother.

_'Escort mission that's a C-rank, they just became gennin what is the Hokage thinking?'_ I finished my food quickly as I thought over where they could be, why where they still gone, if they were ok. I would never voice my concerns out loud but I would die for my little brother and I felt a need to worry about the pink haired girl. _'Strange.'_

"Thank you" I put my dish in the sink and head out back to the small area of trees. I figured since the girl wasn't home I wouldn't get caught being out here it was a nice place to relax. I would have to figure out the times she spent here so that I could spend time here without causing any problems.

I walked over and sat on the grass, why was I even worried about being in the same part of "my" house as this girl? I thought about it for a few minutes but came up with nothing, it bothered me deeply. I was an Anbu captain, I knew things before they happened I am an Uchiha some girl shouldn't confuse me so much and leave me so...

I was lost in thought when the wind moved something against the tree in front of me, I looked up to see a piece of paper with my name nicely written on the front.

I stood up and took the kunai off of the paper and looked at the way my name was written _'Itachi'_ I knew the girl had left the letter for me but why?

I opened the letter and read it _'Itachi Itachi-san_ _Uchiha-san, I hope you get this letter because I had a question for you and since your never home and I'm leaving on a mission I figured this would get to you some day. So, I wanted to know why you were watching me the day I was practicing. I know this is your home but when I saw you, you could have said something but you just disappeared. For some reason it made me feel weird I don't really know but I guess I wanted to know why you didn't say something. So if you could talked to me sometime or leave another letter please. If not I understand. ~Sakura'_

I hadn't noticed I was smiling as I read the letter until my cousin Shishui appeared on the roof top, where I myself had been spying on her, spoke "So little cousin who is it that has you smiling so big." I could tell he was teasing me but I quickly folded up the letter and stuffed it into my pocket before turning and glaring at him.

He backed away quickly "Sorry I won't tell anyone I promise" I jumped up next to him. He just laughed and rubbed his head, Shishui was so un-Uchiha he was care free and let his emotions go wild I envied him because of it but he was my best friend and cousin. "So wanna go have a little spar?" I smirked slightly as I nodded towards him before poofing off to another training field in the compound.

When I got to the field I looked down at my pocket and decided I would just write her back and leave it for her to find. For some reason I couldn't face her with a response because now that I knew not only did I feel something strange after our small eye contact she did as well. I still didn't know what it meant so I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of her I would write her just to let her know I got the letter.

* * *

After a long spar with Shishui I returned home late and as I walked in I noticed two extra pairs of shoes. I walked by the kitchen to see the pink haired girl eating Sasuke's tomatoes and him trying to steal them back. I walked silently to my room so not to interrupt them, once inside I pulled out her letter and set it down.

I quickly tried to write her back as casually as I wrote a report for a mission but I wasn't too sure because soon after I started I got that strange feeling in my stomach again.

I walked across the hall to her door and slid the letter under it and walked back to my room and laid down on my bed. I tried to go to sleep but all I could think about was that letter and what it meant along with the strange feelings we both had_. 'Maybe I should ask Shishui?_' I sighed and decided against that as I rolled over and willed my body to go to sleep. I would just figure it out tomorrow.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I just finished my shower as I walked into my room with a towel around me I walked over to my dresser and put on some pajamas before going to shut my light off when I noticed a paper on the ground with my name on it.

I reached down and picked it up_, 'Haruno-san'_ I smiled to myself _'always the formal Itachi'_…


End file.
